


In the Making

by horrendoushaddock



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendoushaddock/pseuds/horrendoushaddock
Summary: Drabble. This is what villains are made of.





	

It comes as a surprise, the sudden bout of hatred surging through her as she's left alone in the red sand.

She remembers her short-lived joy being crushed under the weight of the rat's arms, and she remembers the way _he_ just stood there, gaping dumbly as those horrible words were hissed right next to her ear:

" _Here's a nightmare to remember me by_."

Apparently, some are able to overcome nightmares easier than others, because they're gone and she's here, alone, and something dark and ugly is growing inside of her.

This, she thinks as she stands, trembling inside and out, this is what villains are made of.


End file.
